


Strong

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I Blame Tumblr, Louis is just stupid, M/M, and anchor tattoo, because of Strong
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis jest zmęczony walką o wolność, a Harry w końcu zaczyna walczyć o miłość.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong

\- Harry?  
Podnoszę głowę, patrząc z niepokojem na Lou. Brzmi na zmęczonego, jest blady i wyraźnie smutny; jego niebieskie oczy nie błyszczą, a wąskie usta są zaciśnięte, gdy spuszcza nieśmiało wzrok. Marszczę brwi, ponieważ czuję, że coś jest nie w porządku. Louis rzadko bywa zmartwiony.  
\- Tak? – pytam łagodnie, siadając obok niego.   
Wyciągam rękę i łapię jego drobną dłoń, idealnie pasującą do mojej. Czuję, jak wzdryga się na ten dotyk i coś boleśnie kuje mnie w serce. To nie powinno się stać. Nie patrzy na mnie, gdy zaciska dłonie w pięści; jego twarz jest bez wyrazu, wydaje się być tak mały i kruchy, że mam ochotę po prostu owinąć wokół niego ramiona i zapewnić go, że jest bezpieczny. Coś jednak nie pozwala mi tego zrobić, więc po prostu siedzę i patrzę na niego, rozpaczliwie pragnąc się dowiedzieć, co się dzieje.  
\- Jestem zmęczony, Haz… – szepce, a jego głos załamuje się, jakby miał się rozpłakać.  
Sięgam, by odgarnąć grzywkę, opadającą na jego czoło, a on przymyka powieki na ten czuły dotyk. Na ten dotyk, który zdarza się tak rzadko, kiedy jesteśmy sami, bez kamer i fanów dookoła. Przesuwam dłoń na jego policzek i uśmiecham się słabo, gdy instynktownie wtula się w nią, wypuszczając ustami powietrze.  
\- Czym jesteś zmęczony, skarbie?  
Widzę, jak jego twarz wykrzywia bolesny grymas, gdy zaciska powieki i zagryza wargi, i to mnie boli. Moje serce zaczyna bić mocniej, a gardło zaciska się, ponieważ czuję, że to nie będzie nic dobrego.  
\- Ja… – Głos Louisa jest zachrypnięty, gdy się odzywa. – Jestem zmęczony… nami, Harry. Jestem zmęczony ciągłym ukrywaniem się…  
Jego słowa są jak uderzenie młota. Moja ręka powoli opada na kolana i po prostu siedzę tak, patrząc na niego, oniemiały. To nie może być prawda. Nie po trzech latach związku pełnego wyrzeczeń i ukrywania swoich uczuć, i tej ogromnej miłości, nadziei i wiary. Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Nie chcę.  
\- Żartujesz, prawda? – pytam cicho błagalnym głosem.  
Czekam na to, aż się zaśmieje. Będę zły, cholernie zły, jeśli zaraz wybuchnie śmiechem i powie, że to tylko głupi żart, jeden z wielu. Ale pragnę tego. Chcę, żeby to był tylko kolejny dowcip, może trochę nie udany, ale który zaraz naprawimy masą pocałunków. Proszę, Louis.  
Spod zamkniętych powiek Louisa spływają łzy, powoli torując sobie drogę przez jego policzki, krzywizny wokół zagryzionych warg, spływając na brodę i powoli spadając, by wsiąknąć w materiał spodni. Kręci głową, pociągając nosem i oddychając spazmatycznie, i momentalnie moje oczy zaczynają się szklić, wypełnione łzami.  
\- Harry, ja… Ja po prostu… – Zaczyna dusić się łzami, łapczywie chwytając powietrze w usta, ale wciąż na mnie nie patrzy. – To tak bardzo boli, Harry… To, jak cię kocham…  
\- Nie rób tego, Louis… – Proszę, chwytając go za ramiona. – Błagam, nie rób tego.  
\- … ale to trwa tak długo, Haz… Jestem tym zmęczony… Brakuje mi sił…  
\- Nie, Louis, nie… – Łzy zalewają moją twarz, a klatka piersiowa boli tak mocno, że mam wrażenie, iż za chwilę pęknie na pół, a moje serce wypadnie na podłogę.  
\- Chcę być szczęśliwy, Harry… Chcę, żebyś ty był szczęśliwy…  
\- …jestem…  
Louis kręci głową i ociera dłońmi łzy, zostawiając brudne ślady na swojej twarzy, a potem otwiera oczy i patrzy na mnie. Jego niebieskie tęczówki lśnią bólem, gdy pociąga zaczerwienionym nosem i próbuje uśmiechnąć się, ale wychodzi z tego zwykły grymas.  
\- To nigdy nie będzie możliwe ze mną, Harry… – mówi przez zaciśnięte gardło, ale tym razem jego głos jest spokojniejszy. – Nie możemy być razem… To się nigdy nie uda, Harry. Musimy w końcu przejrzeć na oczy.  
\- Nie możesz się teraz poddać. Nie możesz teraz z nas zrezygnować… Louis, proszę…  
Gdy na mnie patrzy, pragnę go znienawidzić. Znienawidzić go za te bolesne słowa, które wcale nie są prawdą, ale nie mogę. Kocham go i nie potrafię go znienawidzić, nie ważne, jak bardzo pragnę tego w tym momencie.  
\- Kocham cię… Tak bardzo cię kocham, Harry. – Uśmiecha się słabo, a z jego oczu znów płyną świeże łzy. – Ale… Musimy to zakończyć… Musimy znów być tylko przyjaciółmi, musimy…  
Jego głos się załamuje, a ja już nie kryję swoich łez. Jestem słaby i powoli opadam na kolana, klęcząc przed nim na podłodze i zanoszę się płaczem. Słyszę, że on także płacze i to boli jeszcze bardziej. On także ześlizguje się na ziemię i przez chwilę klęczymy naprzeciwko siebie, wodząc wzrokiem po swoich lśniących od łez twarzach, a potem padamy w swoje objęcia, podtrzymując się nawzajem, chroniąc przed dalszym upadkiem.  
\- Kocham cię, kocham, kocham – mamroczę w jego szyję, ściskając go mocno.  
\- Wiem – odpowiada. – Kochasz mnie tak mocno, jak ja kocham ciebie.

*

Budzę się z krzykiem uwięzionym w ustach. Jest ciemno i przez chwilę siedzę na łóżku, zlany potem, oddychając głęboko. Dopiero kiedy się uspokajam, obracam się na bok, chcąc obudzić śpiącego Louisa, wtulić się w niego i opowiedzieć o tym niedorzecznie głupim koszmarze.  
Miejsce obok jest puste. To nie był koszmar – to rzeczywistość.  
Zaciskam szczęki, pragnąc ponad wszystko nie pozwolić sobie na łzy. Obejmuję ramionami poduszkę, chowając w nią twarz i przykrywam się kołdrą, i leżę w ciemnościach, a mój umysł dryfuje po wspaniałych wspomnieniach, które powodują ból.

*

\- Wyglądasz mizernie, Harry.  
\- Dzięki, Ni – odpowiadam zmęczonym głosem, przeczesując palcami włosy i wpuszczając go do środka.  
Po zakończeniu trasy i wydaniu albumu mamy kilka dni wolnego. Wolnego, które kiedyś spędziłbym z Louisem, a które teraz spędzam sam, w domu, próbując przywyknąć do nowej sytuacji. Wstawiam czajnik i szykuję dwa kubki, a potem dołączam do Nialla, który zdążył już rozgościć się na kanapie w moim salonie.  
\- Jak się trzymasz, stary? – pyta, bawiąc się frędzelkami koca.  
Rzucam mu spojrzenie, unosząc brwi i po prostu siedzę obok niego w milczeniu, podciągając kolana pod brodę i obejmując nogi ramionami. Problem w tym, że się nie trzymam. Jestem tylko ciałem – ciałem bez duszy, która gdzieś uleciała i bez serca, które zawłaszczył sobie Louis.  
Niall wzrusza przepraszająco ramionami, a gdy czajnik daje o sobie znać, wstaje ciężko i idzie do kuchni, po chwili wracając z dwoma parującymi kubkami, które stawia na ławie.  
\- Rozumiem, że trzymasz się tak samo, jak Louis – mówi, kręcąc głową. – Naprawdę nie rozumiem, co się stało.  
Przymykam powieki, ponieważ ja też nie rozumiem.  
\- Dlaczego on to zrobił? - pyta. – Przecież się kochacie, to widać na kilometr, więc nie rozumiem, dlaczego…  
\- Kurwa, Niall, ja też nie! – wydzieram się, patrząc na niego ze złością. – Więc przestań pieprzyć, bo ja też NIE WIEM!  
Niall patrzy na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami, kuląc się nieco na końcu kanapy, przez co czuję się źle. Nie chciałem na niego krzyczeć, nie chciałem się na nim wyżywać, po prostu…  
\- Przepraszam, Ni – mówię cicho, spuszczając wzrok. – Po prostu… Ja też tego nie pojmuję… Najwyraźniej… Najwyraźniej nie kochaliśmy się tak bardzo, jak się wszystkim wydawało – dodaję z bolącym sercem.  
Niall wzdycha ciężko i przez chwilę po prostu siedzimy na dwóch krańcach kanapy, dmuchając w ciszy w kubki pełne gorącej herbaty.  
\- Wiesz… – Niall zaczyna niepewnie, jakby się bał, że za chwilę go skrzyczę. – Nigdy nie rozumiałem, dlaczego tak się boicie. Żaden z nas nie ma problemu z tym, że jesteście razem… Połowa fanów niemal pragnie, byście by wasz związek okazał się prawdziwy… A zarząd? Pieprzyć zarząd, tych ohydnych, grubych, żałosnych, łasych na pieniądze…  
\- Niall – przerywam mu, śmiejąc się cicho. – Do czego zmierzasz?  
Niall odchyla głowę, wzdychając ciężko i przewraca oczami.  
\- Mam na myśli… Ta cała… sytuacja… wynikła z tego, iż Louis miał dość ukrywania się, prawda? – Milczy przez chwilę. – Ale przecież wy wcale nie musicie się ukrywać, Harry. Jeśli mam być szczery, jestem niemal pewien, że jeśli się ujawnicie, będziemy mieli jeszcze więcej fanów, niż teraz.  
Patrzę na niego tępo, zastanawiając się, czy ma racje. Czy być może wciąż jest jakaś szansa dla nas, dla naszego związku, dla naszej przyszłości, dla naszej miłości.  
\- Chodzi mi o to – ciągnie – że wy cały czas walczyliście o to, by być wolnymi, Harry, a teraz chyba zapomnieliście, o co najbardziej warto walczyć. A sam mówiłeś, że…  
\- … że prawdziwa miłość nie jest łatwa, ale trzeba o nią walczyć to samego końca – kończę za niego cichym głosem.

*

\- Gdzie jest Louis? – pytam, wchodząc do garderoby.  
Nie zwracam uwagi na to, że drzwi odbijają się z głuchym hukiem o ścianę, a Liam, siedzący na kanapie i wystukujący coś na ekranie swojej komórki, podskakuje i rzuca mi złe spojrzenie. Dziś jest nasz pierwszy występ po krótkiej przerwie i to właśnie dziś chcę, potrzebuję, porozmawiać z Louisem.  
Liam wzrusza ramionami i marszczy brwi, wyraźnie zatroskany.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, po prostu gdzieś poszedł – mówi powoli. – Wydaje mi się, że wspominał coś o łazience.  
Nie wiem, czy chce powiedzieć coś jeszcze, bo po prostu wybiegam z garderoby, biegnąc znanymi korytarzami, lekceważąc nieco zdziwione spojrzenia reszty zespołu, którzy szykują wszystko na nasz występ. Serce tłucze mocno w piersi, a skóra na nadgarstku swędzi w ten irytujący sposób, gdy popycham dłonią drzwi oznaczone jako łazienka i wpadam do środka.  
Podłoga jest wyłożona białymi płytkami, a zielonkawa farba odchodzi w niektórych miejscach. Pod kilkoma umywalkami walają się rozmokłe kawałki szarego papieru, a powieszone lustra są nieco przybrudzone. Rozglądam się, marszcząc brwi i już mam się odezwać, kiedy z jednej z kabin wychodzi Louis, poprawiając koszulkę. Odchrząkuję, a on podrywa głowę i patrzy na mnie, wyraźnie zaskoczony. Uśmiecha się blado, podchodząc do umywalki.  
\- Cześć, Harry – mówi speszony.  
Chce odkręcić kurek z ciepłą wodą i umyć dłonie, ale nie daję mu na to szansy. Podchodzę i popycham go na ścianę, opierając czoło o jego. Widzę jego niebieskie oczy, rozwarte szeroko, wpatrując się we mnie i czuję gorący oddech gdzieś w okolicy szczęki.  
\- Harry, nie… – zaczyna słabym głosem, ale przestaje, gdy odszukuję jego nadgarstki i zaciskam na nich palce.  
\- Kocham cię – mówię dobitnie, patrząc w jego oczy. – I nie przestanę o ciebie walczyć, Louis. Nigdy. To, że ty się poddałeś, nie znaczy, że i ja się poddam, rozumiesz?  
Jego oczy wypełniają się łzami i zagryza wargi, ale nie odwraca wzroku i czuję, jak nadzieja wypełnia moje ciało.  
\- Nic nie jest w stanie nas zniszczysz, pamiętasz? – pytam, puszczając jego rękę i sięgając do policzka, głaszcząc go lekko kciukiem. – Jestem twoim domem, Louis, nieważne, jak daleko od siebie jesteśmy. A ja bez ciebie jestem niczym…  
Louis przymyka powieki, oblizując wyschnięte wargi, a potem znów patrzy na mnie z taką miłością, że samo patrzenie boli.  
\- Spójrz… – mówię cicho, cofając się o krok i podnosząc rękę.  
Podwijam rękaw swetra, ukazując lśniący, czarny tatuaż, ukryty pod foliowym opatrunkiem. Dłonie Louisa niepewnie chwytają moje palce, gdy przygląda mu się w milczeniu, a potem patrzy na mnie spod rzęs.  
\- A co z I can’t change? – pyta cicho, przesuwając opuszkami po zarysach kotwicy.  
\- Nie mogę się zmienić, Louis. I już nie muszę… Nie muszę się zmieniać, bo mam ciebie i to jest wystarczające. A to… – dodaję, wskazując na tatuaż. – To mnie tylko w tym utwierdza. Bo to ty jesteś moją kotwicą, Louis. I nie muszę się zmieniać.  
Patrzy na mnie uważnie, a ja pochylam się nad nim i całuję go łagodnie; nasze wargi pasują do siebie idealnie, tak jak kilka dni temu, i to jest wspaniałe. Louis wzdycha i zarzuca ręce na moją szyję, przysuwając się bliżej, całując mnie z większą pasją, a potem odsuwa się, dysząc cicho.  
\- Dlaczego… Dlaczego akurat kotwica? – pyta, uśmiechając się lekko.  
\- Czy to nie oczywiste? – odpowiadam, ściskając mocniej jego biodra. – Ty masz linę, która ją trzyma.  
Louis podnosi rękę i przesuwa palcami po swoim tatuażu, odtwarzając znak nieskończoności.  
\- Jesteśmy związani razem na zawsze… – mówi cicho, patrząc na mnie.  
Kiwam w odpowiedzi głową i znów całuję go, mocno i długo, liżąc subtelnie jego dolną wargę i wślizgując się do jego ust. Pocałunek jest powolny i czuję jego dłonie, ześlizgujące się po moich plecach i wędrujące powoli do góry, by wsunąć palce we włosy.  
\- A co… – zaczyna, odsuwając się. – Nie wiem, czy mogę nadal się ukrywać, Harry…  
\- Nie musimy się ukrywać, Louis. Nie będziemy się więcej ukrywać – szepcę, obejmując jego twarz dłońmi. – Mam dość myślenia o tym, co pomyślą inni, mam dość myślenia o wszystkich, tylko nie o tobie. To ty jesteś dla mnie najważniejszy i nie boję się, bo… Cokolwiek się nie stanie, ty sprawiasz, że jestem silny.


End file.
